brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League America: Beta
JLA Background by Mythrun Story Killer Moth has once again been disappointed with himself for not being taken seriously and not being hired by Lex Luthor and The Joker. Wanting to make himself feared, he has appealed to the worse nature of some of the Justice League's foes obsessed with revenge including Black Adam, Black Manta, Brainiac, Captain Cold, Cheetah, Sinestro, and Star Sapphire and convinced them (partly with Cameron van Cleer's wealth) into helping him. By hiring Deadshot and taking advantage of Bizarro for good measure, they strike the Justice League while it is weak and spread thinly. Rules As this is only a test for a new system, only five characters will be playable; Aquaman, Captain Marvel, The Atom, The Flash, and Hawkman. If it is successful, a larger Justice League game featuring 30+ playable heroes will be available in the future. With only five spots, I am going to ask that you contact me on my talk page with why you want to play and would make a good cantidate. If you are not selected, don't feel too bad. You can play CzechMate and Cligra's Monster Fighter RPG and you will be put on my reserve list in case one or more players decide to leave. You must be active for every mission, unless you are in the med bay. Failure to do so could cause me to find a replacement. You will only revieve one warning, unless you notify me first. I understand that people don't always have the time. I probably don't to host this. :P A mission will be assigned by Martian Manhunter to the Leaguers once per game day. They will be transported somewhere on the globe and face a member (or members) of the "Secret Injustice League Crime Society of Doom Syndacite: Antartica" and their henchmen/goons. Completion of a mission will reward leaguers with studs or upgrades. The missions will be in their own subpages to keep the Hall of Justice clean. An attack will be triggered by occupying the same square on the grid (see below for more on grids) as an enemy. The enemy attacked will be random, as they are all pretty much the same anyway (except for bosses who have their own squares). Heroes have a few actions to choose from for battles. It is up to the individual hero to select their abilities, unless an ability is automatic (which will usually be mentioned or at least implied by using "when" or "if", ask the host if you are unsure). Unless said otherwise, you must defeat three enemies before activating one. You will be able to use an ability once per mission before any battles have taken place. During a battle, you will continue to fight your enemy until they, or yourself, are defeated. You will hit first and do a certain amount of damage in your attack's range which will be subtracted from their health. If they are not defeated after your hit, they will hit and do a value of damage in their range. This goes on until one is defeated. Most enemies will drop studs for buying items in the shop or in some cases a key (see below). If there are enemies who are not targeted, they receive a free hit and will damage (a) random hero(es). If enemies still remain after the first hit, another round of actions must be selected. This continues until either all enemies or all heroes are defeated. Some enemies will be immune to certain attacks. Martian Manhunter will warn leaguers of any advantages enemies have before the first round of attacks. If a leaguer is defeated, they will be returned to the Hall of Justice and be kept in the med-bay until the end of the next gameday when they can join that mission. The mission will be considered failed if all five leaguers are defeated or they all decide to abort. Heroes will be transported to a map at the start of a mission and be given at least one goal to complete. Heroes will have a specified colored beacon on a map to identify their location. Unless they are hidden by a cloaking device or magic, villains will show up as a larger, black beacon and their goons as smaller black ones. Entering the same square as one or more enemies will trigger a battle. Some enemies have ways of secluding or isolating heroes. For example, if Sinestro takes off in flight, only flying characters like Hawkman can follow him. Some maps will feature structures which can be identified by gray lines representing walls. Light brown walls will represent doors, which may be locked. If they are locked, it will be represented by a black dot roughly in the center. Ways to open doors may vary. A key may be hidden near by or a certain goon or boss needs to be defeated first to gain entry. Locked doors are another way enemies may try and isolate heroes. An orange dot on a wall represents an area where a flying/grapple hero can go over the wall. The amount of damage possible for both a hero and an enemy is in a range set by the type of attack and the amount of damage done will fall within the range. The rules are a modified version of this. Credit goes to Eurobricks member Sandy. Characters Heroes Martian Manhunter }} J'onn J'onzz was a martian and a member of the variety which had telepathic powers. On Mars, he was a manhunter (the martian equivalent to a police officer), and was believed to be the the sole survivor of a plague which wiped out the other Green Martians. Centuries later (apparently Martians live a long time), J'onn was teleported to Earth by a scientist, who had a heart attack upon seeing his natural form. Stranded on Earth, J'onn adopted the human name of John Jones (which is phonetically identical to J'onn J'onzz) and became a police detective, using his telepathic abilities (flight, superhuman strength, shape shifting, thought projection, mind reading, and density/molecular level altercation) to solve crimes. He later helped found the Justice League with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and The Flash. He often commands the league from their base, whatever it may be at the time. Abilities: :*Mission Commander (Martian Manhunter is the host of the game. He gives players information, selects missions, calculates the attacks, etc.. He also gives the elected player the title of field commander. As he doesn't go on missions he may not be attacked or attack enemies, no matter how frustrated he may be with the players.) Aquaman |Health: = /500 |Played by: = }} Arthur Curry was the son of a Lighthouse Keeper named Tom and his wife Atlanna. On her deathbed, Atlanna revealed that she was a banished queen from the city of Atlantis and that was why Arthur had developed super strength, the ability to talk to fish, was able to breathe underwater, among other powers. His father helped him master his powers, and he became known as Aquaman. He was accepted by the Atlanteans as their king. His arch-enemy is Black Manta, whose goals and motivation seem to change a lot.' ' Abilities: :*Water balls (Attack that deals 90-120 damage; requires three goons to be defeated first) :*Energy-Heat Resistance (20-30 points subtracted from heat based attacks including Black Manta's heat vision, Bizarro's flame breath, etc.) :*Super swimmer (When in water, you will move at a range of four squares per turn rather than the usual two) Disabilities: :*Water deprivation (Aquaman will loose an extra five health and special attack points in the second round, ten in the third, etc. if not in or near water.) Captain Marvel |Health: = /500 |Played by: = }} When he was ten years old, Billy Batson was chased by a villain called Black Adam in cave-way, but Adam became lost and couldn't find him. Billy encountered a wizard, Shazam. Shazam told Billy about Black Adam and his powers and also said how Billy's destiny is to become the superhero Captain Marvel. The wizard died in the cave, but gave Billy the powers of Greek gods, Roman gods, and the Israeli King Solomon, every time he says "Shazam!". Abilities: :*The power of Shazam! (Select one of the following. Strength and speed can only be selected when three or more goons have been defeated by you.) ::*Flight (Allows you to fly over walls marked with an orange dot and follow enemies into the sky) ::*Extra Strength (Increase your melee attack from 35-100 to 50-115) ::*Extra Speed (Can flee from a battle or temporarily move four squares on the grid) Disabilities: :*Magic (Attacks from magical enemies will have a more damaging range for you than others) The Atom |Health: = /500 |Played by: = }} Ray Palmer was a college student studying physics who discovered a tiny part of the material that makes up white dwarf stars that had fallen to Earth. He hypothesized that if he grinded a lens from it and direct a beam of ultra-violet light, he could shrink anything near the light. It worked, but the objects became unstable and exploded shortly later. While trapped in a cave a few days later with some friends, he was forced to use the beam on himself to try to escape and find help, but found that it worked safely on himself and he was even able to return to his previous height. He continued to develop his technology, and created another device which would give him limited control over his weight as well. Abilities :*Shrink (Damage taken will be reduced by 10-20 points; automatic) :*Flight (You can fly by navigating the air after being lifted up; can scale walls marked with an orange dot and follow enemies into the air) Disabilities: :*None The Flash |Health: = /500 |Played by: = }} Wally West was the biggest fan of the second Flash, Barry Allen. Barry was romantically involved with Wally's aunt, Iris West, and arranged for Wally to meet The Flash, claiming that he was a friend. During their meeting, Wally asked about the incident in which Flash gained his powers. Flash set up his chemicals the way it had been in his lab on the night of the incident, and just as he told Wally how there was only a very small chance it would happen again, lightning struck the chemicals, and Wally was bathed in them. He gained the same powers as Flash, and became his sidekick, Kid Flash. When Barry died, Wally took over his position as Flash. Abilities :*Super speed (Can move four squares on the grid per turn rather than the standard two; this does not require three enemies to be defeated beforehand) :*Gotta run, gotta run... (Can flee from a battle) Disabilities: :*None Hawkman |Health: = /500 |Played by: = }} Prince Khufu and his lover Chay-Ara lived in Ancient Egypt during the time where Black Adam was good. Their souls were strengthened by Nth metal, a substance which could defy gravity. However, they were murdered by the evil priest Hath-Set. Due to the Nth metal strengthening their souls, Khufu and Chay-Ara were continuously resurrected and destined to find love in each other before they would be murdered by Hath-Set's reincarnation and the cycle would start over again.In his current life, Khufu is Carter Hall, an archaeologist. Carter discovered the dagger that the priest used to murder Khufu, received memories of all of his past lives, and recgonized Shiera Sanders as Chay-Ara and Anton Haster as Hath-Set. Haster kidnapped Shiera shortly thereafter. Carter used created a hawk-costume and used Nth metal so that he would be able to fly and rescue Shiera, which he did successfully. He continued to fight crime as "Hawkman" and was eventually joined by Shiera as "Hawkgirl". Abilities: :*Flight (Can scale walls marked with an orange dot, follow enemies into the air, and when three enemies have been defeated, flee from a battle) :*Reincarnation (Can "cheat death" and become active again for the next mission if defeated) Disabilities: :*None Villains Bizarro /500 }} Bizarro was the result of a failed attempt to clone Superman (due to not having a complete set of his DNA) made by Lex Luthor. The clone resembled Superman for a short time before his powers and weaknesses began to reverse and he took on the resemblance of a zombie. Bizarro developed the opposites of Superman's powers, such as flame breath instead of cold breath and freeze vision rather than heat vision and a weakness to sunlight while Kryptonite makes him stronger. Bizarro himself is not evil, but his reversed view on life and low brainpower often end up with him being taken advantage of by villains like Luthor and Mr. Mxyzptlk. Abilities: :*Flight (He can levitate above the ground to ignore attacks from ground bound characters) :*Freeze vision (Can freeze one enemy and prevent them from attacking) :*Flame Breath (Attack that deals 90-120 damage; Aquaman is immune to it) :*Extra Strength (His melee attack will increase from 35-100 to 50-115) Black Adam /500 }} Teth-Adam lived in Ancient Egypt during the time of Hawkman's first life. The wizard Shazam believed him to be pure, and granted him with powers to become the wizard's champion. Teth-Adam served as Shazam's champion for many years until he was corrupted and became evil. Shazam banished him and dubbed him "Black Adam". In the future, Black Adam was freed by an archaeologist who discovered his tomb. Black Adam set out to get his revenge on Shazam, but he was defeated by the wizard's new champion, Captain Marvel, and became his arch-nemesis. Abilities: :The power of Shazam!, Egyptian styled. Black Adam will randomly select one of the following as his attack. ::*Flight (He can levitate above the ground to ignore attacks from ground bound characters) ::*Extra Strength (His melee attack will increase from 35-100 to 50-115) ::*Extra Courage (Can attack two enemies at once and receive the damage from only one) Black Manta /500 }} As a child Black Manta was kept in Arkham Asylum for his autism. He felt comfortable in icy-cold water, but extreme pain on his bed. The doctors who didn't know how to deal with his condition (just like today :P) kept him at his bed even though drove him insane. As an adult he decided to hate Aquaman (for no good reason) and to conquer Atlantis to give his fellow African Americans a new home where they wouldn't be oppressed by racism and prejudice (has he tried Heartlake?). To aid him he created a suit capable of surviving extreme underwater pressures which is also able to fire lasers from the eyes and enslaves African Americans as his goons (he's quite the hypocrite) in his quest to give them a better life. He has become Aquaman's arch-enemy. Abilities: :*Laser Eyes (A heat based attack that deals 90-120 damage; Aquaman is immune to it) :*Amphibious (unaffected by both underwater and land environments) Brainiac /500 }} Brainiac was originally an advanced supercomputer from Krypton who became independent after the destruction of the planet. Brainiac now seeks to obtain all the knowledge of the universe, and then destroy it to increase its value. When it reached Earth, it was challenged by Superman, one of the last surviving Kryptonians who has foiled all of its attempts to destroy the planet. Abilities: :*Flight (It can levitate above the ground to ignore attacks from ground bound characters :*Electricity (An attack that will electrify and render an enemy busy for one turn) Captain Cold /500 }} After the death of his grandfather, Leondard Snart left home and his abusive father to work for a small gang. During a raid, Snart was easily defeated by The Flash and vowed revenge. He learned of the theory of cyclotron through an article which would possibly be able to slow The Flash down and used the technology to create a gun. When he used the gun on a guard, he discovered that it froze the moisture in the air and donned "cold" as his modus operandi. Abilities: :*Cold Gun (Captain Cold can use his gun to freeze two characters at a time for one turn) :*Freeze! (Enemies who have super speed will be slowed down to two grid spaces per turn around Captain Cold) Cheetah /500 }} Barbara Ann Minerva was a British Anthropologist who was partially disabled in a car crash. Searching for a way to make herself better again, she tracked down an African tribe whose guardian totem is a Cheetah. Minerva forced the villagers to perform a ritual, which she believed would grant her immortality. However, it only made it so that she would alternate between her human form and that of a cheetah-human hybrid. She became Wonder Woman's arch-enemy. Abilities: :*Pretty Kitty (Can hypnotize one leaguer to attack another) :*Catwalk (Can flee from a battle) Deadshot /500 }} As a child, Floyd lived with his mother, abusive father, and brother whom he idolized. His mother ordered her sons to kill their father, and Floyd's older brother locked him outside to keep him from getting involved. Floyd climbed a tree and attempted to shoot the gun out of his brother's hand to stop him from a grim future, but the branch he was sitting on broke and he shot his brother in the head instead. Years later he resurfaced in Gotham City as a vigilante, Deadshot, (with a top-hat and a mustache) who planned on replacing Batman, but was stopped and revealed as a criminal by the Caped Crusader and Commissioner Gordon. (Nobody should have trusted him in the first place though, he had a top hat and a mustache.) Deadshot's only wish is to die spectacularly and he now works as a hired assassin who works for the highest bidder, in this case Killer Moth. Abilities: :*Gun shot (Can make a shot before any leaguers occupy his space) :*Death wish (Can make two attacks per turn) Killer Moth /500 }} Drury Walker was a common criminal who was inspired by Batman to become the Dark Knight of villains. Escaping from his cell, he donned a moth-motif and would rescue and assist villains, for a fee. Walker created a fortune as Killer Moth and donned another secret identity, the rich Cameron van Cleer, who would appear innocent when Walker/Killer Moth were arrested. Despite being good at what he does, Killer Moth has never become a real threat due to a bad street reputation and not being very fearful. Abilities: :*Flight (He can levitate above the ground to ignore attacks from ground bound characters) :*Cocoon gun (Can freeze one enemy in a cocoon for a turn per turn) Sinestro /500 }} Thaal Sinestro was once considered to be the greatest Green Lantern of them all, famous for establishing total peace within his space sector, 1417. He was specifically assigned by the Guardians of the Universe to mentor the new human recruit, Hal Jordan, and the two became friends. Over time however, as Sinestro became more and more stressed with his work, he started employing more questionable methods to ensure that peace was kept within his sector. Hal discovered this upon a diplomatic mission to Korugar, Sinestro's home planet, with him and saw that the Korugarans were 'kept in check' by living in fear of him and being forced to worship him. He told Sinestro that they must hide from the Guardians as they would punish both of them greatly for this, and so they hid in a prison on Earth until they were found and brought to Oa. Sinestro was accused of these crimes, and Hal had no choice but to testify against him, so Sinestro was banished and swore revenge on the Green Lantern Corps. With the help of the Weaponers of Quard, he forged a Yellow Power Ring for himself, giving him the absolute power of fear. Abilities: :*Flight (He can levitate above the ground to ignore attacks from ground bound characters) :*Paralyzed with fear (Can freeze one enemy with fear for a turn, per turn) :*Construct creation (Can create constructs to deflect the attack of one enemy) Disabilities: :*I'm not feeling the blue... (As blue is the color of hope and hope is the best way to overcome fear, Sinestro's constructs don't work on enemies wearing blue, such as The Atom) Star Sapphire /500 }} Carol Ferris was Hal Jordan's employer and on-again-off-again love interest who was heart broken when he became Green Lantern and had to leave Earth frequently. The Zamarons, an immortal race of female, sexist aliens, who wanted to prove that women are the superior sex took advantage of her being heartbroken and sent her a star sapphire which would make her their queen and give her powers similar to those of Hal. The Zamarons forced her to speak with a British accent and battle Green Lantern, convincing her that he was trying to stay away from her. However, when she reverts back to her civilian identity Carol has no recollection of the events and still misses Hal. Abilities: :*Flight (Shee can levitate above the ground to ignore attacks from ground bound characters) :*All you need is love, love... (Can hypnotize one enemy into attacking another for a turn, per turn) :*Construct creation (Can create constructs to deflect the attack of one enemy) The Store Here you can purchase costumes, extra abilities, and other upgrades for you character. Please note that some may be character exclusive. Battle Upgrades *Defense Boost - Twenty Studs *Melee Boost - Twenty Studs Items *Med-Kit - Five Studs *Canary-Cry Bomb - Three Studs *Bat Gas - Five Studs *Bat-Grenade - Seven Studs Character Upgrades *Aquaman :*Grapple Hook - Ten Studs :*Undersea Friends - Fifteen Studs *Captain Marvel :*Extra Courage - Ten Studs :*Lightning Bolt - Fifteen Studs *The Atom :*Sword of the Atom - Ten Studs :*Even smaller... - Fifteen Studs *The Flash :*Steal Speed - Ten Studs :*Phasing - Fifteen Studs *Hawkman :*Love conquers some - Ten Studs :*Breaking the sound-barrier - Fifteen Studs Costumes :*Each costume costs thirty-five studs. In addition to changing you character's appearance, it will also give one of each battle upgrade. You can alternate between your two costumes at anytime by informing Martian Manhunter. AquamanBearded1.PNG|Aquaman WhiteMarvel.PNG|Captain Marvel AtomAlternate.PNG|The Atom FlashAlternate.PNG|The Flash HawkmanAlternate.PNG|Hawkman